


Even War Machines Get Schmaltzy

by d00mface



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d00mface/pseuds/d00mface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is one warrior elite to do when they hear another crying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even War Machines Get Schmaltzy

A half muffled sob echoed through the corridor. **  
**

Sixshot quirked his head at the out of place sound.

Was he hearing things?

_Sob._

No, there it was again.

Mournful, like the kind of cry a newly widowed Conjunx Endura made. But who in the universe could it be? The only people stationed on this floor were the other Warriors Elite. Sixshot couldn’t really peg any of them as a crier, nor did he think any of them had anything to cry about to his knowledge.

In fact It had been a successful day. The battle was won and they’d be moving on from here in the next day or so. The Warriors Elite would be split up again until they were needed as a group for something big once more. He knew Overlord in particular was overjoyed.

He didn’t think anyone could be upset with their performance here. Though Overlord most of all seemed excited to be done here. He wasn’t particularly fond of any of the other Elites… not much of a team player either.

_Sob._

Another cry drew the sixchanger forward.

No, he doubted it would be Overlord. But who else? Their leader, Heretech? Killmaster? Black Shadow…?

Sure enough as he pondered that last thought he arrived at the crossformer’s door. Sixshot listened closely and then …

_Sob._

Black Shadow – really? _Huh_.

Sixshot knocked on the other’s door.

“Black Shadow are you, uh, _alright_ in there?” Clearly he wasn’t, but it wasn’t exactly as if Sixshot knew how to approach a situation like this. The sixchanger was a loner – not really good at the whole “people” thing. In fact Black Shadow himself had been the one to call Sixshot “social napalm”.

… Why was he going out of his way to show concern for him again?

With no response Sixshot tried the door and found it to be unlocked. Tentatively he poked his head in, tilting it at the sight of the Warrior Elite inside.

“Black Shadow are you – ?” Sixshot opened the door fully. Black Shadow’s head whipped around to face him like a startled animal.

The large-winged mecha was sprawled out on his berth, empty energon cubes littered the room. A vid screen played on the other end of the room – wait – was that some sort of –

“A soap opera?” Sixshot observed outloud.

Black Shadow sniffled. He glared harshly at Sixshot with teary optics.

“ **GET OUT!** ” He roared, tossing a cube in Sixshot’s direction, “GET OUT _GET OUT **GET OUT!**_ ” and then another cube, this one shattering on impact with Sixshot’s chest.

“Black Shadow, calm down, I wasn’t going to tell –”

“ _GET OUT – !_ ”

A sigh and Sixshot took a step backwards, allowing the door to slide shut in front of him.

“Why do I even bother.”


End file.
